Love and Warfare
by DaemonLevi
Summary: How did Grayfia and Sirzechs meet? What happened for their story to become the Romeo and Juliet of Devil lore? My take on it. Sirzechs x Grayfia Rated T for suggestive themes. Rating may change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place roughly 15 years before the main storyline. (That would be in the late 1980s.)**

**In order to make things easier for me, Sirzechs' peerage will not appear at all during the story, except for Okita, who will probably make a cameo at some point since we know for certain he's part of Sirzechs peerage at this point. The main focus of the story is on Sirzechs and Grayfia. **

**And for those who read my other story [Revelation], you might see some characters from there. But they won't be the main focus.**

The wind blows through his crimson hair.

Around him, the bodies of Devils, countless enemies of incredible power, lie dead.

The crimson hero wipes away tear.

"Why must we fight each other?" The hero speaks softly. "Why can't we have peace?"

"We want peace." Ajuka Astaroth, the hero's ally and rival, answers. "They want war. _Conflict is born of contradicting beliefs._ Neither one of us will back down." Ajuka sighs. "Come on Sirzechs, if you keep worrying about this we'll never win."

"...are we really doing the right thing Ajuka?" Sirzechs bends down and closes the eyes of one of his fallen enemies. "Is it really possible to fight for peace?" Ajuka sighs.

"No, it isn't." Ajuka tightens his fist. "We aren't fighting for peace. We're fighting for dominion. Only when we are the sole rulers of the Underworld, then there will be peace."

"..." Ajuka can tell that Sirzechs is not satisfied with his answer. Sighing, Ajuka places his hand on Sirzechs' shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home." Sirzechs wordlessly stands up and follows Ajuka. Ajuka pats Sirzechs on the back. "I'll buy you a bowl of noodles alright?"

"With roasted pork." Sirzechs smiles. "And dumplings."

* * *

"Don't push it." Ajuka smacks Sirzechs on the back, who laughs in return.

"Grayfia! Grayfia!" Grayfia Lucifuge blinks once. "Grayfia! Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Grayfia rubs her eyes. "I'm sorry, I was...thinking."

"Hmmph!" The young Devil places her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't just blank out like that!" Grayfia, in spite of herself, smiles.

"I'm sorry Tamora." Grayfia pats Tamora's head. "I was just thinking about the war."

"Grayfia!" Tamora pouts. "You promised not to do that again! Whenever you think about the war you get all depressed and stuff!" Grayfia smiles. She finds her subordinate worrying about her incredibly cute. With deft hands, Grayfia grabs Tamora's cheeks mid-sentence and squeezes them together.

"Muhgnh!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Grayfia laughs at Tamora's now crunched up face. "How cute!"

With a shake of her head, Tamora escapes from Grayfia's grasp.

"Gwayfia!" Tears form at the corners of Tamora's eyes. "That huwt~!" Grayfia pulls her adorable subordinate into a hug.

"There, there." Grayfia brushes Tamora's hair while whispering softly into her ear. "It will all be fine. The Satan Faction will win the war and all will be well again."

"Really?" Tamora looks at Grayfia with her hazel eyes. "The war will really end?"

"Yes."

"You promise?" Grayfia looks into Tamora's eyes. They are the eyes of a girl who is untouched by cruelty, a girl who has yet to experience war. Grayfia leans forward and kisses Tamora's forehead.

"I promise."

Little did Grayfia know just how hard it would be to keep this promise.

* * *

"Master Cassian." The waiter places the gunner onto the table. "Your drink sir."

"Thank you Walter." The waiter bows, before stepping away from the table. Cassian Gray returns to his newspaper.

With silver hair and a chiseled face, along with a thin but toned body, he had the attention of every female in the club, married and single. Not that Cassian cared. To him, everything was uninteresting and drab.

Except for one thing. The sole reason for Cassian's existence.

War.

As a member of Cross-Rail, Cassian's sole reason for existence is to protect humanity from the supernatural.

In the past 6 months, Cassian had fought and killed 147 Devils, 27 werewolves and 2 vampires.

He remembered every single one of them

The Devil girl with the long curly hair, forming soundless words as her blood flowed freely from her throat.

The werewolf boy with the limp leg, scratching the air with six silver bullets in his chest.

The vampire woman with the large breasts, screaming in agony as she turned to ash.

All worthy enemies.

All dead.

Cassian, in spite of himself, smiles at the memories.

"Your creepy smile is back." The voice of Cassian's guest breaks his nostalgia. "Remembering your fights again?"

"Hello Shi." Cassian looks at the black haired teenager standing next to the table. "Please, take a seat."

"I'm still your elder you know~" Shi laughs and slides into the opposing chair. "Regardless of how I look~"

"True." Cassian himself didn't know exactly how old Shi was. The first time Cassian had met Shi had been four years ago, when Cassian had been sixteen. Shi had looked exactly the same even then. "How old are you anyway?"

"Ummmmm..." Shi stops for a moment to think. "No idea~?"

Somehow, Cassian knows Shi isn't lying.

"Moving on~" Shi waves his hand to catch the attention of a waiter. "You've heard the news right~?"

"Of?" Cassian takes a drink from his gunner, enjoying the feeling of the ice-cold liquid running down his throat.

"The Devil Faction is having a civil war~" Shi orders a iced milk tea from the waiter. "They're split over the [Old Maou Faction] and the [New Maou Faction]."

"So?" Cassian drains the last of his drink in one gulp. "What's this got to do with me?"

"Nothing really~" Shi reclines in his chair. "It's just good to keep up to date with current affairs~" The waiter returns with Shi's drink, who takes it with a word of thanks. "Ah~That hits the spot~"

"Are there any more jobs for me?" Cassian feels his blood begin to boil at the mere thought of combat. "Preferably S-class of course."

"Mmmmm there is one~" Shi mumbles, his mouth full of liquid. "I was suppose to do it, but I can't be bothered~" Shi, swallowing the tea, pulls a piece of paper from his pocket and places it on the table. "It's pretty routine actually~A bunch of Devils made a headquarters in a nearby town~We need to kill them~"

"...that's it?" Cassian looks at the mission request. "This doesn't even seem B-class..." Cassian trails off, reading the text carefully. "...am I reading this correctly?"

"Yup~He was sighted there~" Shi smiles. "That's why I thought it was perfect for you~If it's that man, you'll definitely get a good fight out of it~"

Cassian smiles. At the bottom of the page, underneath the headline [Possible Risks], a single name is written.

_Sirzechs Gremory._

**Hiya all! Daemon Levi here. **

**I just felt like doing another story, only with the main focus being actual characters from the Highschool DXD universe rather than my own OCs. **

**For those of you who are back from [Revelation], I hope you enjoy Shi's usual crazy antics within the story! **

**Though the focus will be on Sirzechs and Grayfia, not Shi.**

**Sorry guys :P**

**Please Review and Comment!**

**Daemon Levi**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sigh..." Sirzechs Gremory up at the night sky. He has yet to return to the Underworld, due to the portal not being open until tomorrow morning. "The human world really has such a beautiful sky..."

"Master Gremory." A maid appears next to him, a goblet of wine on her tray. "A glass of wine?"

"Yes." Sirzechs takes the glass and downs it in one gulp. "Thank you."

"Another one?" The maid asks, taking the now-empty cup.

"No thank you." Sirzechs dismisses the maid.

"Feeling down Sirzechs?" The voice of Sirzechs commander asks from behind him. "You should rest a bit inside before you head back."

"Thank you." Sirzechs continues to stare at the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The commanding officer takes a seat on the ledge next to Sirzechs. "The moon of the human world is really something special."

"It really is." Sirzechs looks at the disc floating in a sea of clouds.

"Did you know-" The commanding officer takes a sip from his hip flask. "-that the humans have a famous love story about the moon? A tale of two star-crossed lovers."

"They do?" Sirzechs isn't really listening, but answers out of politeness.

"Yep. My missus enjoys human literature." The commanding officer burps. "It's called _Romeo and Juliet_. It's a story about a forbidden love between two warring families."

"Really? How interesting." Sirzechs traces his hand against the ledge. "Does it have a happy ending?"

"No actually." The officer laughs. "Both of the lovers die tragic deaths in the end. Humans sure have warped senses of humor." The officer pats Sirzechs on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure your wife is waiting for your return tomorrow."

"I'm single actually." Sirzechs answers, his eyes still fixated on the moon.

"You are!?" The officer asks in surprise. "Well I'll be! How odd, for the Hero of the Devils to not have a wife!" The officer stops to take another sip of whisky. "I'm sure there are many fine Devil ladies lining up to court you!" With that said, the officer wanders away, leaving Sirzechs to his musings.

Sirzechs has never had time for love, having dedicated his entire life to the Gremory family, and when war broke out, to the Devils.

"Love huh..." Sirzechs speaks the word softly. "How...mysterious."

As if in response to his statement, the stars brighten ever so slightly.

* * *

Grayfia brushes her hair, feeling the long silver strands run through her fingers. Her body is clothed in a white bath robe. Wringing the last few drops of water from her hair, Grayfia deftly ties it into a ponytail.

"Grayfia!" Tamora rushes into the room. "Would you like a coffee?" Tamora hands Grayfia a bottle of iced coffee.

"Thank you." Grayfia graciously accepts the cool drink. Tamora slides over and takes a few strands of Grayfia's hair into her hands.

"Wow~!" Tamora brushes the strands softly. "It's so beautiful!"

"You think so?" Grayfia pats Tamora's head. "It's just hair."

"It's not!" Tamora argues. "It's the most beautiful hair in the world! Like how you're the most beautiful Devil in the world!" Grayfia, in spite of herself, laughs. "What?!"

"Ahahahaha!" Grayfia cuddles her adorable subordinate. "I'm not the most beautiful woman in the world! That title belongs to our master, Catteyla Leviathan. But-" Grayfia smoothes her subordinate's hair backwards. "-I'm flattered by the compliment."

"Grayfia." Tamora asks. Both of them are lying on the bed, with Grayfia's arms wrapped around Tamora. They often slept like this together, enjoying each other's company. "When are you going to get married?"

"Hmmmm." Grayfia thinks to herself. "It isn't like the idea hasn't crossed my mind..."

"Oh oh!" Tamora eye begin to sparkle. "Can I be the bridesmaid when you do? I can wear a white dress, with white flowers-"

"Slow down!" Grayfia laughs. "I haven't said I'd get married yet!"

"But don't you?"

"Of course I do! It's every girl's dream." Grayfia sighs. "But with the war and all, I don't think I'll be able to..."

"But we're going to win soon!" Tamora snuggles closer to Grayfia. "So you should at least start planning!"

"Mmmm...that's true." Grayfia smiles at the childlike innocence. "Tell you what, why don't you plan it for me?"

"Can I really?" Grayfia nods. "Yay! It'll be the best wedding ever!"

"Indeed it will be. Now go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." With that, Grayfia kisses Tamora's forehead, before closing her eyes and drifting to the world of dreams.

* * *

"Are you ready guys?" Cassian asks. Behind him, a dozen of Cross-Rail's best soldiers signal their consent. "Alright. Remember, our objective is complete annihilation. No mercy. Remember, regardless of what they look like, they're Devils. Incarcerations of Evil. Not human."

"Yes sir!" Eleven voices answer in perfect harmony. With precise movements, the members branch off to their positions.

Except one.

The last member is a dark-skinned man dressed in a monk outfit. In his right hand, he holds a monk staff. In his left, a bamboo shinai with seals plastered on the top. The man is staring at the sky, as if in a meditative trance.

"Hey." Cassian calls to the man. "Vice-Captain? Can you hear me?"

"Mmmmm." The vice-captain continues to hum. Suddenly, his eyes burst open. "I finally understand!"

"What do you understand?" Cassian asks. He's already aware of the answer, but decides to play along.

"Why I was placed on this earth." The man looks to the sky, his eyes sparkling. "I have received the guidance of God!"

"...right." Cassian knows exactly where this conversation is going. "That's all well and good, but we seriously need to get going-" Cassian is cut short when the man points his finger at the sky.

"The reason I was placed on this earth...is to exterminate the evil spirits within women's oppai!" The man announces to Cassian. "This is God's will!"

"...Bobby." Cassian places his arm on his old friend's shoulder. "While it is all well and good that you've finally found your reason for existence, we are on a mission right now. So no breasts for now, OK?" Bobby's eyes immediately begin to tear up. Cassian, in spite of himself, sighs. Bobby's eyes reminds him of a puppy. "Tell you what. Once the mission is over, I'll bring you to a strip club. My treat."

"HELLL YEAHHHH!" In an instant, the tears are replaced with burning desire. At the same time, a holy aura of insane strength burst from Bobby's body. It is so strong that even Cassian is forced backwards. Bobby is literally glowing in power. "DIE DEVIL! FOR OPPAI!" With that, Bobby immediately begins to run in the direction of the Devil's headquarters, his aura so powerful that he literally runs through any obstacle in his way, leaving a straight path in his wake.

"...sighhhh." Cassian shakes his head, a small smile on his face. "Let's go then, partner." Cassian pats the long sheath on his back, before dashing down the newly made path.

**I'll be writing this story in segments consisting of three different perspectives. Sirzechs, Grayfia and Cassian. **

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Comment and Review!**

**Daemon**


End file.
